


Biggest Fears

by scully_mulder_stories



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Family, Fear, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scully_mulder_stories/pseuds/scully_mulder_stories
Summary: They are a perfect family. Mulder, Scully and their son William are the happiest family but suddenly Scully's biggest fears seem to become reality and her world turns upside down...





	1. Coming home late

It was late as Scully arrived at home. She put the key at the cupboard, took off her coat and went into the bathroom. Tired she looked into the mirror and it wasn't easy for her to keep her eyes open because this day has been a really hard one.  
  
She took off her ring and washed her hands. Her thoughts were by the man she loved. Mulder.  
  
After she had dried her hands, she took the ring again. It was such a beautiful jewelry but it actually was just a symbol to represent the love of two people. Scully smiled. Nothing on this planet could ever represent how much she loved Mulder, not even a ring like this.  
  
She went to William's room and looked quietly through the open door. He was already sleeping and Scully gave him a soft kiss at the forehead before she went out and carefully closed the door behind her.  
  
Scully was so happy to have her own perfect family and wished Mulder would be there as well. He told her that he'll come at home later because Skinner wanted to talk to him about the last case they worked on. Scully just went home without him because she felt so tired.  
  
Now she crawled under her blanket and wanted to wait till Mulder would come home. It was 10pm now.  
The wind outside seemed to play a quiet song with the leafs of the trees and Scully's eyelids got heavier...and heavier...  
  
Suddenly she heard how the door opened. Mulder came in and tried to move as quietly as he could. Scully pretended to sleep as she saw what time it was...4am!  
  
Why did Mulder come home so late?  
  
She was sure that he didn't talk to Skinner the whole night but she also didn't want to argue now. Thinking about the last time, she had to admit that Mulder behaved different since a few days.  
  
But why?  
  
Scully was sure she would find out what was going on. She had to know the truth.

The clock woke her with an annoying noise the next morning and with closed eyes she tried to stop that beeping tone. Finally she managed it and went out of the bed.  
  
In the kitchen she met Mulder and William who were already awake and ate their breakfast. Mulder was sitting at the table, drinking his coffee while reading a newspaper.  
  
"William? Why aren't you at school, honey?"  
  
"Mom, I told you yesterday that the teachers have something like a conference and therefore we don't have school today."  
  
"Oh, yes sure." She kissed his head. "I'm sorry, I'm just still tired but after a coffee my brain will be able to work again."  
  
William laughed, ate the rest of his pancakes and stood up. "But you can remember that I'll go to Sam now, right?"  
  
"Yes of course! Go and have fun!"  
  
"I love you", said William and went to the door.  
  
"We love you too, darling!"  
  
With a smile William closed the door behind him.  
  
Scully turned around to Mulder who didn't say a word at all. "Good morning."  
  
He looked up from the newspaper.  
  
"Morning, darling."  
  
He stood up and kissed Scully but something was different. The kiss felt different. Scully couldn't explain it. She just knew it.  
  
"Are you alright, Mulder?"  
  
"Yes. Yes of course. Why are you asking?"  
  
"Oh. Just...just a question." She knew exactly that something was different.  
  
They didn't talk much on the way to work and also later in the office they tension between them was almost visible. Scully felt very uncomfortable but Mulder didn't say something at all. He acted as normal as every day, just with less words than usual.  
  
Together they looked through some files to find similarities between cases and as Mulder went to the cupboard to search another file, Scully found a small piece of paper at the desk.  
  
Distracted she looked at it. She didn't recognized the handwriting but it looked like a woman had written it. A woman had written down an adress and a telephone number.  
  
Probably a woman called Sue because this name stood on top of the paper.


	2. An aching heart

Should Scully ask him what this was? No, she decided to act as if she didn't notice this paper but she definitely wanted to find out who Sue was.  
  
Because of her circling thoughts, she wasn't able to concentrate at work anymore. To many questions were sitting in her head and wanted to be answered.  
  
"I'll be right back", she said without expecting an answer and went to the bathroom without waiting for a reaction of Mulder.  
  
She leaned against the sink and looked to her reflection in the mirror. After taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and tried to calm down but that wasn't easy for her.  
  
For all the time she was sure that she can trust Mulder...but this note and his late arrival last night spoke clearly against it. Scully couldn't believe that Mulder did this to his family.  
  
But why?  
  
They could always talk about everything so if something bothered him, why didn't he tell her?  
  
Scully felt how her eyes filled with tears and she didn't try to wipe them away. She just couldn't believe it. Had she made a mistake? Was it her fault that he met another woman? Did he really meet another woman? Or was she thinking completely wrong?  
  
Scully felt a pain crawling up her stomach up to her heart. She had to talk to him. She had to face the truth.  
  
As she came back in the office, Mulder stood up from his chair.  
  
"I want to get something for lunch. Any wishes?"  
  
Scully tried to look as normal as she could. "Oh no. It doesn't matter what."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back", he said and went out.  
  
Normally be would have given Scully a kiss on her cheek but not today. She was worried. What was going on here?

Scully grabbed her jacket and went out of the room, too. She was careful that Mulder didn't notice that she was following him. A strange feeling in her stomach told her that Mulder wouldn't go to buy only something for lunch.  
  
She took the stairs while Mulder was waiting for the elevator and hid behind a door and as he passed her, she stopped breathing and prayed that he wouldn't notice her. He walked quickly past her towards the exit.  
  
Relieved, Scully breathed out.  
  
While they crossed several streets, she wondered what would happen. Did he really just want to buy something to eat? Or was he on the way to a secret meeting with this woman? With Sue?  
  
Suddenly she recognized that she couldn't see Mulder anymore. She was so caught in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed how he disappeared from her field of view. Annoyed of herself, she searched for him and finally she saw him.  
  
She walked quickly in his direction and saw that he stood in front of a sandwich shop. So he really bought food.  
  
Scully already wanted to forget her worries, as suddenly a woman went to Mulder, took his face in her hands and kissed him intimately.  
  
Scully's heart stopped beating and ached in her chest. Mulder did not push this woman away. He kissed her back.  
  
Scorned, Scully stumpled forward. Only a street separated her from the most painful sight she had ever seen.  
  
She did not even realize that she was standing on the street. Only the loud horn of a car brought Scully back from her trance to reality and she stumbled back a few steps.  
  
Hearing the loud noise of the horn, Mulder turned around...and saw Scully. In his face she could see dismay and sorrow but all she just wanted was to run away from this place. From him.  
  
"Scully! Scully, please...!", she heard Mulder shouting but she didn't turn around.


	3. That's not real

Scully didn't know what to do. So many feelings wanted to break out of her. She would have liked to throw herself on the ground like a small child and start crying unrestrained.  
  
Without looking neither to the left nor to the right side, she ran over the street. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and people were looking at her while she made herself a way through the crowd on the footpath.

Then someone suddenly grabbed her arm and she turned around.

Mulder stood in front of her and breathed heavily. He had run after her but she just slapped his arm away.  
  
"I've trusted you! All the years I've been standing with you and even if others did not want to listen to you I've always been there for you. So why are you doing this to me? Why are you doing this to your family!?"  
  
Mulders eyes filled with tears as well. He wanted to take Scullys hand.  
  
"Scully, please listen..."  
  
"No Mulder!", Scully shouted at him.  
  
She couldn't control her emotions anymore and she wiped her tears away. He didn't deserve her tears anymore.  
  
"Mulder, you lied to me and betrayed me! You met another woman, you kissed another woman! Why? Have you ever loved me Mulder? Have you ever appreciated my love and trust in you?"  
  
She felt how her hands were shaking and her heart did hurt so much that she couldn't breath properly.

Trying to swallow down this aching feeling, she turned around again to get away from the source of this pain. From him.  
  
She didn't even notice that she was walking directly in front of a car...at least not until she heard its breaks.  
  
As she realized in which situation she was, everything went very fast. She felt how someone pushed her forward and so she fell on the footpath. Then she heard a horrible sounding noise and looked around.

A few metres from the car, she saw Mulder laying motionless on the ground. People were screaming. Somebody shouted for a doctor.  
  
"Mulder!" Scully stood up and ran to him. "No no no..."  
  
She knelt beside him and put his head on her lap. Weeping and with shaking hands besides his face, she looked into his eyes. He was breathing flat.  
  
"Scully..."  
  
She was still crying and stroking his hair.  
  
"Scully...that's not...that's not real ..."  
  
"Mulder...what ...?"  
  
But he couldn't answer anymore. Mulder's glassy, expressionless eyes were staring into hers.


	4. It all felt so real

Scully's heart cramped and her breath stopped.  
  
"No...Mulder! Please...wake up!"  
  
With trembling hand she stroked his hair and her tears dropped on Mulder's face but his eyes still stared into the air.  
  
"Mulder, please...don't leave me alone..."  
  
Now she cried unrestrained and her body was shaken by uncontrolled sobbing. She gently kissed him on the forehead and then closed his eyes slowly with her fingers.  
  
Then she suddenly heard someone screaming again and she turned around, her view was blurred because of her tears.

All she could see was another motionless person laying on the ground. And she recognized the jacket the person was wearing.  
  
"Oh God, please no...", she whimpered and tried to get up.  
  
Stumbling she walked towards the boy who was laying without any visible injuries on the street. It looked as he would just sleep.

Scully shook her head. She didn't want to believe what she saw. No, this couldn't be true. Her tears were still streaming down her cheeks. She let herself fall down on her knees and tried to find a pulse on the boy's throat...but there was no pulse. His skin was cold as ice.  
  
Scully stared into this peaceful looking face and remembered the last words she had heard out of his mouth this morning _"I love you"._

She felt this aching feeling in her chest getting more intense and thought she would explode the next seconds. Overwhelmed by everything, Scully started screaming her desperation out loud. She cried on her son's chest, her body was shaking under her sobs and she could literally feel how someone ripped her heart out of her chest.

She almost didn't realize how everything around her began to change. Confused, she looked up. People seemed to move more slowly. The wind had stopped and all the noises fell silent. Scully closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath. Her eyes were already burning because of the tears she had cried.  
  
As she opened her eyes, William's body was suddenly gone! She looked to the place Mulder was laying before but he wasn't there anymore either.

Their bodies had disappeared!

She desperately looked around and suddenly she noticed that all the other people had disappeared as well. But how? What-?  
  
With a scream, Scully woke up in her bed. She tried to light the lamp and wiped the wet strands of hair out of her face. It was 10:47pm and she sat shaking in her bed, breathing heavily.  
  
She heard how the door opened slowly and a few moments later, Mulder stepped into the bedroom. He saw Scully and immediately noticed that something was wrong with her. Worried, he sat down next to her.  
  
"Hey darling, are you alright?"  
  
"Mulder!!" Scully hugged him tightly and sobbed on his shoulder.  
  
Mulder had no idea what was going on and just hold her in her arms and tried to calm her down. After a few minutes, she loosened the embrace and took his face into her hands.  
  
"You are not dead!" She suppressed a sob.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"No!" She hugged him again and kissed his cheek.  
  
"You've had a bad dream, that's all", Mulder said and stroked over her back to comfort her.  
  
"But it all felt so real!"  
  
He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked with his thumb over her skin until she had finally calmed down.

"Maybe it's because of the last case. The therapist had killed the people with showing them their biggest fears in hypnosis...and you have thought about it all the time, so..."  
  
"So everything was just a silly dream? I've seen my biggest fears?"  
  
Mulder nodded. "What did you dream about?"  
  
Scully shook her head. "It was...first I saw you with another woman and then...you died in my arms. And then I found William's body..."  
  
Her eyes filled with tears again and she suddenly jumped out of the bed to check if William was still in his bed. After she made sure that everything was alright, she came back into the bedroom and sat down next to Mulder again.  
  
He gently kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms. "You shouldn't be afraid of all this. I would be a damn fool if I were cheating on you because you're the best thing that ever happened to me...and nothing will ever happen to Will, I'll always protect him and you and take care of all of us everyday."  
  
They layed on the bed together and cuddled closely. Scully could finally relax again and calmed down while resting her head on his chest. Breathing his scent made her feel as comfortable as usual.  
  
As she felt how the sleep overwhelmed her again, she heard Mulder's whispering voice: "Do not be afraid. When you wake up, I'm still here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it^-^


End file.
